Doing It Right
by Zetsubel
Summary: Hinata's been in the drinkie-drinkie. This blonde's gonna be in the hospital. Neji just wants to go home and let his cousin have her wicked way with him. NejiHina. Flame it, it'll just fuel my appetite. AU, Crack, side-pairing of InoDei.


Super quick oneshot, because I'm bored as hell and can't fall asleep, and was listening to 'Ring the Alarm' by Beyonce and thought, huh, I've never done a NejiHina. So. Yay me.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Ino."<p>

"Mm?"

"Hinata's been drinking. And there's some girl flirting with Neji."

Ino eyed Sakura over the rim of her margarita, then slid her narrowed gaze across the bar of the nightclub. Neji was indeed trying his best to ignore the sultry blonde who was pressing her cleavage against his arm, plump red lips upturned in a smiling offer. The only non-bouncing head on the dance floor was leaving Tayuya and Tenten to gyrate by themselves and cutting through the throng of people at an alarming pace. Alarming, because of the dangerous black aura surrounding the small figure.

Ino turned back to the bar and shrugged, sipping calmly on her straw. "I think she's just getting what's coming to her. Any girl who's forced to try that hard to get some has to have figured out by now that he's either taken or gay."

Sakura slid from her stool anyway, coming around Ino and resting her elbow against the back of the stool on the other side of the platinum blonde, watching cautiously. Even she, with strength ungodly for a girl, wouldn't cross a drinking Hinata. A few vodka shots, and the fire inside the introverted girl raged wide and open. It could get ugly.

Hinata, herself, was feeling very calm as she stopped at the edge of the dance floor, where'd she'd been having a very nice time learning to dance from her friends. Of course, someone had to ruin it. The brother complex that had developed into a very deep affection wasn't to be trifled with. Cousins paired off all the time. And her cousin belonged to her. Only her.

She planted her palms on her lush hips and cocked a brow, silver gaze cold on the woman. Apparently the ruddy blonde had had a few drinks, herself, because she didn't notice the danger she was suddenly in. Hinata watched lazily as a perfectly manicured hand slid down Neji's perfect lower back, stopping just before stroking his toned ass. Hinata hadn't even had the courage yet to touch that ass. Now she was pissed.

Hinata sashayed up to the bar on Neji's other side. His eyes slitted in her direction beneath his sleek chocolate locks and lit up. Salvation. A tic started underneath his right eye. His very drunk salvation. Nevermind, he needed to get Hinata away from the blonde. Now.

"Hinata-sama-"

"You're doing it all wrong," Hinata murmured suddenly, watching the woman through the mirror behind the bar. Strobe lights lit her cool complexion as she stared, unblinking. The woman laughed incredulously and leaned against the bar, breasts very nearly popping out of her little black tube top.

"Excuse me, sweetheart?"

Hinata's lips slid into a smile that was both incredibly sexy and incredibly frightening. Neji suddenly felt incredibly hot in his jeans and short-sleeved V-neck shirt as Hinata's gaze in the mirror slid from the blonde up to meet his. Something told him he would both love and hate what she did next.

True to his expectations, Hinata turned her body to face him. Her features softened as she turned her face up to him, her hands resting on his forearms. Her eyes misted over as she ghosted a hand through his tresses to curl against the back of his neck, drawing his head down to brush softly-glossed lips over his angled chin, then his upper lip, then down again over the pulse in his throat and his adam's apple. Neji swallowed thickly. He leaned back against a bar stool, dragging her small, luscious body with him to press their bodies together. The fan of her breath against his collarbone and the crush of her heavy breasts against his ribs sent his mind reeling. But Hinata herself was perfectly lucid enough to lean around his arm and whisper to the incensed blonde, "That's how you move in on someone else's man."

Neji scrubbed a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose as, rather than cower and leave as she should have, the blonde just laughed. This was not going to be pretty.

"Are you fucking kidding? You guys must be twins! That's sick!"

"Cousins, actually," Neji muttered, smooth baritone hard as steel. He didn't even grace the woman with a glance. "I would appreciate it if you would leave. Now. Before this takes a very bad turn."

"Ex-CUSE me? I'm not about to be scared away by some drunk little tart. Are you even old enough to be in here, little girl?"

Hinata shot the woman a foxy smile from Neji's hard chest. "Aren't you a little old to be dressing that way, ma'am? I can see that horrible blue vein on one of your breasts. It's embarrassing, that you think you need to dress that way at your age. I believe my mother has a lovely pastel cardigan that would much better suit you."

"Time to go!" Sakura was suddenly there, as were Tayuya, Tenten, and a highly amused Ino, still sipping her drink. She slanted the other blonde a sly smile around her straw and tilted her head as Deidara rested his chin atop her shoulder from behind.

"What's going on here, un?"

"The blonde tried to pick up Neji. Hinata had four vodka shots and three screwdrivers. Hinata is very irritated."

"Looks more murderous to me, un. Do we have to leave?"

"Unless we want to witness our sweet little Hinata commit murder, I'm afraid so."

"Pfft, murder. Who hasn't seen that already, hm."

Ino reached around behind him to give his ass a fond pat. "No, bad boy. Let's get her home so she can ravage Neji and blow off some steam."

"Alriiight," Deidara blew out, whistling loudly to the group and twirling his car keys on a finger. "Taxi's leaving, yo. Let's start moving bodies, people."

A rushed murmur of agreement went up, Tayuya and Tenten leaving to find Lee in the crowd as Neji dragged Hinata away from the blonde by the waist.

"It was nice meeting you!" Hinata gushed over her shoulder, waving at the fuming woman excitedly. "Don't let me catch you in here again, okay?"

"Hinata-sama," Neji growled, jerking her hip against his. Hinata squealed a little, cherry cheeks flushing darker.

"Neji-nii..." Why did his muscles in that black shirt suddenly look so... delicious? "Hmmm..."

"Hinata-!" Neji quickly took her small hand in his large one, leading it away from where it was slinking up his shirt. "We're not even outside yet-"

"Nii-san," she purred breathlessly, sultry gaze burning straight to his groin.

Neji hissed in a breath and led her by the shoulders to walk in front of him as they all left the nightclub. He hated nights like this because of what Hinata would do to any woman that so much as looked at him.

But he loved these nights because of what she did to _him _at the end of the night, too.


End file.
